Without You
by Dancerslife
Summary: This is the journsl of the First Daughter. The daughter of Leo and Annabeth. Can she handle being the First Daughter. AU
1. Chapter 1

I really hate debates. Especially when you are sitting there for 2.5 hours  
hearing my Dad and Vinick talk about the same old thing. At least I was   
occupied since I continuously kept texting Mom. I swear if Mom didn't do  
that I would have screamed. Donna told me that I was the topic of the  
morning. Why I don't know, but hey whatever. Josh was watching Donna with a  
twinkle in his eye. He really loves Donna.

Priscilla (my Secret Service agent) told me my Mom was looking for me. I  
finally found her walking through the hall near Dad's office, rather then  
sitting in Josh's, but whatever. Tomorrow we are going to this ball, just me  
and my Mom. I get to help Mom pick out her dress. I know whatever we pick it   
will go perfect with her hair... and eyes. I love my moms perfectly  
beautiful blonde hair. I wish I had Mom's hair, but I have Mom's eyes and  
Dad's hair. I need to go now and go pick dresses. So I will write later or  
tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, today is the ball and Mom got this strapless, black and white floor  
length gown and black gloves to match. The black covers the white like a  
jacket except without the shoulders. It's so pretty. The dress I got is like  
Mom's, but red and black. By party time we will probably end up switching  
gowns. Mom looks so stunning in red. So, those are our dresses, our jewelry  
isn't to flashy Mom has a pair of 3 stud (I don't remember how many carat)  
diamond earrings along with a necklace to match. I get black hoops which I  
don't mind, because I don't like to much sparkle.

When we got back to the White House after shopping the building was buzzing  
with people. Every where you looked there was people. I have never seen the place

with people. Well I am getting yelled out now to go down stairs so we can leave. I will write more later.


	3. Chapter 3

Well the ball was fun. I was shaking hands with everyone. I don't know how dad could have done that. So after maybe about 500 people I had to stop. I walked around saying hi and listening to people talking. I didn't really pay attention, but i got there point of the conversation. I also noticed that there was this guy who was standing at the bar looking at someone. That someone was my mom. I saw him when I walked thru the door, and right then is probably when he noticed my mom. I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink.

Me- Sprite please.

Bartender- Yes ma'am

Me ( to the guy at the bar)- She is beautiful isn't she?

Guy- Yes she is. Its amazing why Ive never seen her before.

In my head i was saying ---- It because shes the first lady.

Guy- Do you know who she is?

Me- Yes actually I believe that is Annabeth. I don't rmemeber her last name. But, I do know that she worked in the Bartlett campaign. She has a daughter. I also heard she got married, but I dont know.

Guy- Oh. Hm. I wonder who she is married to. Im assuming someone big. Or else she wouldn't be here.

I heard my name called from Priscilla. She didn't look like a SS Agent. She was dressed up. All the agents were. We then walked away.

Priscilla - Liar

I gave Priscilla the evil, dont say anything look. My mom even noticed something.

Mom -Whats with the look Priscilla.

Priscilla- Nothing Ma'am

Mom- Christine?

Me- Mom its nothing. I was just talking to this guy who had no clue who you were. Thats all

Mom- Are you sure?

Me- Mom. Leave it be

Mom- Ok but if there was something going on you would tell me right?

Me- Can we get in the car. So we can go home?

We got in the car and that is where we are now. I take this book with me everywhere. I just feel relieved when I write. It makes me feel so much better. I need to stop though, because I have a headache. So I will write more when I get home.


	4. Chapter 4

When we were on our way home, I must of I fell asleep in the car, because I woke up in my room. I either walked to my room myself and don't remember waking up to do it or Danny (another one of my Secret Service agents) carried me. Either way I got up this morning at I'm gonna say 3:00 AM, craving ice cream. So, I walked down to the kitchen and found Josh already in there eating ice cream and drinking a cup of coffee. Since he didn't hear me come down, I walked right behind him and scared him.

First Daughter: "Couldn't sleep?"  
He jumped so far out of his chair I couldn't help but laugh.

Josh: "You know you could have done something to let me know you were coming"

First Daughter: "Now Josh, do you seriously think people want to be woken up by someone who just came down for some ice cream?"  
Just then CJ came in surprised. Josh was mad, but I was still laughing.

CJ: "What's your problem Josh?"

Me- He just got scared.

CJ- From what?

Josh (quickly) - Nothing Im going to leave now.

Josh left without his coffee cup.

Me- 5 4 3 2

Josh- I need my coffee

Me- There you go.

Josh left again with everything he needed.

CJ- what did you do?

Me- Nothing. I just made him jump 6 ft of the ground.

CJ shook her head laughing. - Im gonna go now and crash on my couch,

I would have done the same but I went in to the oval and fell asleep. I woke up 5 minutes so Im a little tired. I will write more when Im more awake.


	5. Chapter 5

So after oure little thing in the kitchen I went to sleep and I didnt sleep very long. Maybe about and hour more. But, whatever I am usecd to sleeping for short periods of time. SO anyway I was walking thru the West Wing, moslty near the press corps where I ran into Sam.

Sam- Hey Christine

Christine- Yeah

Sam- Where are you going

Christine - I was just going to go and see the press briefing why?

Sam- Josh wants you in his office.

Christine- We'll Ill go later.

Sam- No he wants you now.

I went to Josh's office, when I arrived he told me I had to tour little kids around the white house.

Cbristine- NO way Nope sorry.

Josh- Yeah you're doing it.

Christine- NO Why don't you have Lou do it.

Josh- Shes not good with kids.

Christine- And you think I am.

Josh- Yeah thats why I am putting this for you.

After 10 minuted more of yelling and bickering I finally gave in. There going to be here in 5 min. so I need to go and put this in my room. So after Im done I'll tell you how it goes.

Ok so I did the tour. I didn't want to, but since I had nothing else to do, I did the tour. There were about 25 kids I was showing around. They kept asking really weird off subject questions like:  
Billy- "When are we going to lunch?"  
Sammie- "Are we almost done?"  
Stuff like that. We were going past the Rose Room and as Sam passed by me he started laughing at me. So I told the other kids to laugh at him back. It was really stupid, but also really fun. After I finished the tour I ate my dinner in CJ's office. It was weird, when she took part of my salad and put mustard on it. EEW. I don't like mustard to begin with, so that is why I said EEW. I am now going to go fall asleep in Josh's office. It will make him mad, but he deserves it for making me do that tour and the best part is he can't do anything about it. See ya next time!


End file.
